RoTV
roTV is an upcoming Robloxian premium television service, similar to a cable or satellite television service in real life. The service will be free of charge, and will be run by the Roblox Television Networks Group. At launch, the service will feature approximately twenty channels. roTV is more similar to an IPTV service than a cable or satellite service, in terms of platform and distribution. The platform has been influenced heavily by the design of the Freesat and Sky platforms in the United Kingdom, mainly the latter in terms of design. History The idea of a Robloxian cable service began in late November 2012. Mocks were posted on December 8, 2012, and the service has been in development ever since. The rTV Networks, Roblox Networks Televison, Gavent Television Group, and various other television companies and independent television channels have agreed to be brodcasted on the system. Channels At this time, twenty-four channels have been confirmed. These are the rTV Networks, the Roblox Networks Television channels, the channels owned by buddbudd222, the Gavent Television Group networks, the ROX Pictures channels, and TRN.. roChannels Originally scheduled to arrive after launch would have been eight exclusive channels featuring varying IRL content. Channels 111-119 and 124 had been reserved for these channels. On December 3, 2013, BenzBot had announced in his latest rTV Networks Update that the roChannels had been shelved indefinitely, with the exception of the roPlay service and its channel (channel 119 as part of the original plan), which was moved to channel 110 (just before ro1's former position) to provide a dividing line between the major channels and the smaller channels and major multichannels. On December 19, 2013, the roMovies service had also been added to the relaunch list, but it has been retooled (see its section below). The project was cancelled in early 2014 due to a lack of content approval from Robloxiwood film studios. ro1 Channel number: 111 ro1 would have been the general entertainment channel of the roChannels, similar to Sky1. The channel would have featured a variety of real-life series. ro2 Channel number: 112 ro2 was the children's channel, offering various IRL programs from children's networks. The channel would have competed with a possible future children's channel offering from the rTV Networks, either rTV YOYO or rTV3. ro3 Channel number: 113 ro3 would have acted as the off-kilter channel of the main three roChannels. Series shown would have included those that skewed too far off from the generalism of ro1. Independent and cult favorites would have also been shown, as well as a number of satirical programs. roMovies Channel number: 114 (original proposal), 117 (planned new format) roMovies was self-explanatory - it would have been a movie channel, showing mainly American movies from all genres. As of December 19, 2013, the idea of the channel regained traction; however, instead of airing IRL films, it will air films from the vast Robloxian film industry, with The Mafia Films' film library being the first to sign up. There may also be a change in the ownership of the channel - the rTV Networks are looking to buy or co-own the channel with the rest of the RTNG. rTVN owner and RTNG founding member and co-owner BenzBot says that the launch of the channel in this current state, regardless of ownership or naming, is "a step forward in the collaboration efforts of the talented Robloxiwood film industry, and the still-emerging Robloxian television field". The project closed in early 2014 due to a lack of content from the Robloxian film companies made available to the channel. roU Channel number: 115 roU would have been the only roChannel with original content. roU was a user-driven channel, and as such will feature videos done by Roblox users. Users could have submitted content directly to the roU website. roSports Channel number: 116 roSports would have featured a variety of Robloxian and IRL sports, as well as sports review programs. Originally this channel's color was a yellow-green, but was changed due to the similarity to ro2 and roU's logos. roMusic Channel number: 117 roMusic would have featured music videos and music specials from various artists. roMusic also planned to have US and UK chart countdowns on a weekly basis. roPlay Channel Channel number: Originally 119, currently 110 A channel featuring programs available in the roPlay on-demand service, combining rTV, RN and formerly roChannel episodes for viewing. Unlike the other channels, this channel is actually a static image, and viewers can go to the roPlay site to actually view the episodes. This channel was the only roChannel which would have launched with the service, due to the fact that the other roChannels have been sidelined indefinitely. ro24 Channel number: 124 A news channel, which would have featured news and information from various US and international sources. Another service, roLate, would have aired on ro1, 2, 3, and Movies from midnight-6am and would have featured a mix of the four channels. TRN Carriage TamatedRNetworks was the third member of the RTNG and was originally going to be carried on the platform. When the roChannels were announced, TamatedRNetworks dropped their carriage agreement from the service. TRN wanted the roChannels to contain original content before they agreed to a carriage deal. The demise of the roChannels opened the path to TRN's carriage on the service, and in February 2014, the channels were finally added to the service.